


feeling something start to rise

by Sway



Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Civilian Harry Hart, Civilian Merlin, Cock Cages, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Eggsy will too, M/M, Masturbation, Merlin is a filthy bastard, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, daddy!Merlin, fleshlight, harry loves it, naughty neighbors, puppy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “It should be forbidden. There's children in the neighborhood,” Harry says with absolutely no outrage.“And yet, my love, you're the one who's getting hard over watching him.”Harry tries to stall, Merlin is very convincing, Eggsy doesn't know what is coming his way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts), [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> You asked for this... I have no excuses for this... 
> 
> title is from "teacher's pet" by Venom

“Good thing we've been married for so many years. Otherwise I'd be jealous of that boy.” 

Merlin steps up to Harry who is doing the dishes after breakfast. Harry who is doing the dishes while their new neighbor is going through his morning stretching routine in his backyard. Said neighbor who seems to have a dramatic shortage of shirts because he's only wearing the tightest gym pants the world has ever seen. 

“It should be forbidden. There's children in the neighborhood,” Harry says with absolutely no outrage. 

“And yet, my love, you're the one who's getting hard over watching him.” 

“I'm not….” 

Merlin cut him off by letting his hand slip into Harry's pajama bottoms and around his very prominent erection. 

“Say again?” Merlin teases. 

Harry grunts. “Do look at him, please, and tell me he's not absolutely delectable.”

Merlin does, brows furrowed in mock concentration. “Alright, then. I see… dark blonde hair… Light eyes… Green maybe?”

“You can't see that from here.” 

“But I saw it yesterday when he picked up his package.” Merlin gives him a slow stroke that has Harry moan. Then his hand travels around his waist to the curve of his ass. “I also see a nice set of pecks. Those nipples… wouldn't you love to suck on them? I'm sure he's quite responsive.”

Merlin kneads the globe of Harry ass, fingers digging into his flesh. 

“Those arms sure were a lot of work. That biceps… Just imagine him holding on to you. He's probably strong enough to give you bruises. And those legs… those thick thighs… His pants are holding on for dear life around them, aren't they? I think you'd look so good with your head between them. They must be like a vice.”

“Merlin…” Harry protests, the attempt futile. 

“Oh and there we go…” 

Next door, Eggsy just bends at the waist, touching his palms to the grass. 

“Look at that arse, Harry. That’s a work of art right there. I bet you'd love to have a taste, wouldn't you? Get him nice and slick for your cock.”

Harry grunts something in the affirmative. He's getting dizzy thanks to Merlin's words and the fact that most of his blood has rushed below his waistline. 

“Or maybe it's the other way around and you'd like to have him inside you. He probably has the stamina to give it to you the way you need it.”

Harry's knees buckle when Merlin pushes a finger into him and he moans loud enough for their neighbor to hear. 

“You're still so open, Harry.” Merlin kisses the curve of his neck. 

“You did go for it this morning,” Harry counters, riding the intruding digit. 

“It was mere retaliation for last night. You were insatiable. I can still feel you inside me.” He adds a second finger. “Now, about that dinner…” 

“Please don't make me,” Harry whimpers, not yet begging. 

“But it is your treat. You deserve it. Besides I'd like to get to know him.”

“Then go over there and ask for a cup of sugar. I can't sit at a table with him, not after what we've heard last night.” 

Merlin gently bites down on the fleshy part of Harry's shoulder. “What about what he had to hear this morning? I made you scream.” 

“All the more reason. It's one thing that we enjoy this. Just because he's out doesn't mean we need to subject him to our… desires. It's not what a proper gentleman should do.”

Merlin scoffs. “What does your Savile Row handbook say about crawling all weekend with a leash around your neck and a puppy tail up your gorgeous arse?” 

Harry tilts his hips for an answer, letting Merlin's fingers slide into him. 

Merlin lets his free hand roam over Harry's chest, a sweet, contradictory carass. “I'll leave you a choice, though. One, you'll tuck and put on that frilly pair of panties… including the stockings. Two, we'll put on the cage and plug you. Three, you'll wear your chastity belt.”

Harry gets increasingly hard with every option. “Not much of a choice there, is it?” The heavy drawl in his voice dulls the impact of his protest. 

“What's it going to be, Harry?” Slowly, Merlin fucks him with his fingers. 

“The cage, please.” 

“Good choice, my love. Stay like this.” Merlin presses a hand into the small of Harry's back to have him arch his back even more. 

Harry doesn't dare turn around when he hears Merlin walk upstairs in an obnoxiously slow pace. Instead, he watches Eggsy doing burpees at a breakneck speed, his skin shining with sweat. What Harry would give to lick that sweat off him. 

“Pants down,” Merlin orders and Harry flinches because he hasn't even noticed his husband coming back. Quickly he follows the order, exposing himself.

He hears the pop of a lube bottle, feels the cool trickle of the gel against his opening, then something blunt pressing against his sphincter. 

“I've picked the bigger one. I'm sure you don't mind.” 

“No, Daddy.” 

Merlin presses the plug into Harry still loose hole, meeting only moans from Harry but no resistance from his body. “There we are. That’s beautiful. Pull your pants back up.” Harry does and Merlin spins him around to press a long kiss to his mouth. “Thank you for indulging me, my love.”

“You’re still going to make me go, aren’t you?”

“Of course. But first, I’ll go upstairs to take a shower, you’ll finish up here and then we put on your cage.”

Harry does as he’s told. He does the rest of the dishes, trying to ignore a) the delectable temptation that is Eggsy, and b) the pressure of the plug inside him. When he’s done he goes upstairs, strips down naked, retrieves the cage from its box in the closet drawer, and sits in the armchair, trying to think of anything that will make his erection go down. Which is a vicious circle of itself. 

Merlin doesn’t say anything when he emerges from the ensuite with only a towel around his waist. He takes the cage and kneels down between Harry’s spread knees. Gently, he works the ring over Harry’s shaft and balls. The cage itself goes on with practiced ease even though they both know how much Harry is not a fan of the device. With an enticing sort of finality, the small lock clicks shut and Merlin rises to put the key into his nightstand.

“I wish I could keep you like,” he says, letting an admiring gaze slide over Harry’s naked body. 

“You love me up your arse way too much for that.”

“That is tragically correct. Get dressed now. You don’t want to miss Eggsy.”

“I hate you, Hamish.”

“You love me, Harry.”

“That is also tragically correct.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets invited to dinner...

Eggsy doesn’t notice his doorbell ringing at first. Only when whoever is interrupting his morning routine knocks on his door as well, he straightens from his plank to go and open. 

He grabs his towel on the way in, wiping off his face and chest. 

“Good morning, Mr Unwin. I hope I'm not intruding.” 

Eggsy tries his best not to stare at his visitor. It's half of the shamelessly attractive couple next door. Said couple who had shamelessly loud sex this morning that had Eggsy come over his stomach in a matter of minutes. 

“No, not at all, Mr… “ Eggsy reaches out a hand. 

“Oh, forgive my tardiness. I haven't introduced myself. Harry Hart.” Harry returns the handshake with a firm grip. 

Eggsy immediately has about a dozen fantasies about what that hand can and could do. “Gary Unwin… but please call me Eggsy. Can I help you with something?” 

“Well, my husband and I would like to invite you to dinner. To welcome you properly to the neighborhood. If it's at all convenient to you.”

Eggsy tries to ignore the slight flush on Harry's cheeks, the way he fidgets almost nervously, or how he avoids almost all eye-contact and just stares at Eggsy's bare chest. He tries to ignore how his nipples harden under that gaze, begging to be tweaked and twisted. He tries his very, very best not to get hard when his pants do absolutely nothing to hide it. 

“Uhm, yeah, sure. Sounds good.” 

“Lovely. Would Italian be to your liking?” 

“Of course.” 

“Good, then we expect you at eight.” 

Eggsy nods. “I'll be there on the dot.” 

“Great, I will see you then, Mr Unwin.”

Eggsy doesn't have time to insist on the use of his nickname because Harry has already turned and stalks back to the house, his gait stiff and a bit bow-legged. Not that Eggsy can blame him, giving the way he's taken it this morning. 

On reflex, Eggsy's hand drops down to his erection where it's forming a nice tent in his tight pants. He needs to get it under control before he heads off to his training session. He needs a cold shower. 

He all but bounds up the stairs and strips out his pants. The tip of his cock is already sticky with precome. 

He doesn't go for too cold but cold enough for it to be slightly uncomfortable. He steps under the spray, soaps himself up and rinses down. The only thing that won't go down is his erection. 

It's pathetic and he knows it. He shouldn't get aroused like a teenage boy by his next-door neighbors, no matter how absolutely hot they are. But what can he do if they are insatiable and have very loud sex at least once a day? 

He towels himself off quickly, trying to ignore his aching cock, the deep red tip almost glaring at him as he steps in front of the full-length mirror of his closet. He reaches up to pinch his nipples, hard enough to be actually painful rather than enticing but it doesn’t help. On the contrary. He can’t keep the moan in, knowing he’s probably just as audible next door as his neighbors are. 

The thought makes his cock twitch, demanding attention. Finally, he gives in, wrapping a hand around his shaft to give himself a slow stroke. He knows there is no way he’ll make it into the city with a raging boner, he knows he needs to come before he leaves. He can’t recall ever been in this constant state of arousal and even if that seems nice in theory, it’s not very practical.

So he takes his new favorite toys and a bottle of lube from his nightstand and gets comfortable on the bed. He props himself up against the headboard and spreads his legs. He doesn’t waste time but immediately slicks up his fingers and pushes two into his hole. He’s still open from last night, feeling a bit raw but the hurt is a good one. 

With the other hand, he starts to stroke himself, taking the slick down his shaft. He probably won’t last very long, he can already feel the pressure build up in the pit of his stomach but his strokes and fingers are not enough. So he spreads more lube on the tip of his new dildo and pushes it into his arse. 

A shudder runs up his spine as the toy stretches him. He doesn’t push it in all the way, he doesn’t have time for that, but instead just leaves the tip in, the toy angled against the mattress to keep it from slipping out again. 

Then he reaches for his other purchase, a half-opaque fleshlight. He knows full well how ridiculous that thing is, he has enough strength in his hand to provide the vice-like grip himself but it’s a little less exhausting this way and he doesn’t care to explain to his trainer why can’t hold on to the horizontal bar. 

So Eggsy coats his cock with more lube before inserting it into the plastic tube. It’s a tight fit which he loves, which makes him twitch with need and he can feel another thick drop of precome pool at his tip. 

His first strokes are slow, tentative but he quickly picks up the pace. He pushes down on the dildo, the stretch almost overwhelming. The very dildo his neighbor’s dog has dragged out of the package. The very dildo his neighbors know he owns now. The very dildo his neighbors probably know he’s used for the first time last night.

“Fuck, yes…” Eggsy groans as he jacks himself off faster and faster. He’s close, so very close.

Something flashes through his brain as he hurtles towards the point of no return, a sound, a memory. The scream he’s heard this morning, the scream that’s both pleasure and agony, the scream of somebody getting thoroughly fucked just mere inches behind his own bedroom closet. 

Eggsy comes with a similar scream. Not as loud, not as inhibited, but it matches the intensity of his orgasm. He shoots into the fleshlight, fucking himself on the dildo. His back arches off the bed and the change of angle makes the toy slip from his hole. He groans at the loss of friction but comes some more, creating a slick slide in the plastic tube.

When he comes down again, he eases the fleshlight off his cock, his shaft coated in a slippery mess. His ass aches and he wants to reach down to fill himself again but that would be counterproductive. He’s already late for his training and now he needs another shower.

That dinner tonight will be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's one awfully awkward dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this solely on my phone which is just... Well... Not great. If you find any glaring mistakes, please let me know.

“How did it go? Will he come?” Merlin steps up to Harry where he's chopping up vegetables for the salad. 

“I believe he did shortly after I left. Those gym pants are quite unforgiving.” 

“And how are you doing, my love?” Merlin runs a hand over the front of Harry dress pants, cupping the metallic bulge there. 

Harry hisses, tries to wriggle out of the touch but Merlin holds onto him. “You know it hurts when I get hard.” 

“Then I advice you not to think of anything too arousing. Like Eggsy moaning your name when he rides that dildo.”

“You're impossible, Hamish. I don't know why I put up with you.”

“Because I put it to you so well?” Merlin pushes his knee up against Harry's arse, letting him feel the plug. 

“Set the table, please.” Harry chooses to ignore his husband because he could only agree and won't let him have that satisfaction. 

“Anything for you, my darling.” 

 

*

Eggsy knocks on the door at eight o'clock on the dot. He won't make an even worse impression by being late. 

“Eggsy, welcome. Do come in.” 

“Thanks, Mr Mycroft. Here's a little something… I hope it's to your liking.” He holds up the bottle of wine he's picked up on his way home. 

“Please, the name's Hamish. Although everybody calls me Merlin, if we want to stick with nicknames.” 

Eggsy puffs out a relieved breath. “Cheers, guv.”

He's guided inside and into the dining room just off the hall. He barely has time to take in his surroundings when something small and furry crashes into his legs. 

“And who are you?” Eggsy picks up the squirrely little dog. “Are you the one who likes chewing on packages?” 

“That would be Mr P, yes. My darling husband's misfit of a dog.”

“You don't look like a misfit to me. Are you a misfit?” Eggsy asks the dog who tries to lick his face. “No, I think you're a good puppy. Aren't you? Yes, you're a good boy.” 

He is oblivious to the unspoken conversation between Merlin and Harry who has emerged from the kitchen. He is totally unaware of the wink Merlin shoots his husband or Harry's blown-wide pupils. 

He's only met with a stoic expression when he sets the dog down again. 

“Thanks for the invitation,” he says at neither man in particular. 

“You're most welcome. Would you like a drink?” Merlin ushers him towards the bar cart. 

“One beer should be fine if you have it. My trainer doesn't love me when I drink too much.”

“Of course, please forgive us if we put you in a spot there,” Merlin apologizes. 

“Not to worry. There's no tournament coming up so it should be fine.” 

“There you are. “ Harry hands him a chilled bottle, withdrawing his hand as if burned when their fingers touch. 

“Cheers.” Eggsy eyes him dubiously, his behavior is not very inviting. “Here's to a nice dinner, then.” He raises his bottle in a toast and Merlin clinks a glass of scotch against it. 

“Martini for you, my love?” Merlin asks in Harry's direction. 

“If you please.” Harry carries the salad into the dining room. “You're not on a diet, are you?” 

Eggsy shakes his head. “You said Italian, right? That means carbs and carbs are good. I'll just put in some extra weight training.”

Harry chokes on the drink Merlin hands him. 

“You're good with dogs. Do you have one yourself?” Merlin changes the subject. 

“I wish. Always wanted one, like a pug or something. Would've named him JB… But with my schedule… Puppys need good care and I can't provide that.”

“Yes, I agree. Puppys are a lot of work.” 

Eggsy catches the little look Merlin throws Harry and the curve of the older man's mouth does something to him. Something that is not entirely appropriate for a dinner with the neighbors. 

“Shall we eat, then?” Harry ignores them both, carrying a bowl of pasta to the table. 

They settle around the table and Eggsy helps himself to a healthy portion. 

They talk about Eggsy's career which Merlin takes a great interest in. Merlin himself works in IT and his skill have earned him the nickname. Harry used to work at a fancy tailor shop on Savile Row but unfortunately the eyesight of his left eye had gotten so bad that he had to quit. Now he's working as a curator for VA Museum. 

Eggsy learns all of this from Merlin because Harry remains mostly monosyllabic throughout the entire meal. He doesn't even look at Eggsy, only casts the occasional sideways glance. 

“This really was delicious,” Eggsy says when he's finished and wipes his mouth with his napkin. “I wish I could cook like that.” 

“Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Harry nods politely. 

“Maybe Harry can teach you some time,” Merlin says with the briefest of smiles. 

“That'd be lovely, yeah.” Eggsy finishes the last of his beer. 

Harry can't clear the table fast enough. 

“Listen, this has been great but I do have an early training tomorrow and I probably should get some sleep,” Eggsy says, rising. 

Merlin rises along with him. “Of course, we don't want to keep you. Harry, aren't you going to say goodnight to our guest?” 

Both men escort him to the door. Again, Eggsy notices the stiff gait in Harry and the way he avoids to look at him, like he doesn't really want Eggsy to be there. Neither of them strike him as snobbish so he can't really attribute it to their different backgrounds. And Merlin seemed to have a genuine interest in his sport. 

“Well, have a good night then. And thanks again for the invitation.” Eggsy shakes both their hands and while Merlin's handshake is strong and comfortable, Harry's is awkward and sloppy. 

“I hope we'll get a chance to repeat this soon,” Merlin says by way of goodbye. 

“That'd be lovely,” Harry agrees, gaze anywhere but on Eggsy. 

“See you around.” Eggsy does a little wave and strolls over to his house. 

He's too far away to hear Merlin turn to Harry and say: “Dining table, pants down, legs apart. Now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to choose his punishment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the wait. I was in New York this past week and only worked on this in my head... I hope you'll enjoy this bit of filth...

“What was that, Harry?” Merlin saunters into the dining room. 

He's presented with a lovely sight. Harry has pushed the rest of the dishes down the table and is resting his upper body on the tabletop. His feet are spread apart, his pants pooled around one ankle, his face pressed against the wood. 

“I don't know what you mean.” Harry's voice vibrates with anticipation. 

“You do know. You've not been very well behaved tonight. Tell me what you did wrong.”

“I don't know, Daddy.” 

“Oh come on. You've been awfully rude to our guest. You barely spoke to him, didn't look at him when he was talking. Is that how a gentleman behaves?” 

“No, Daddy.” 

“Is that how a good puppy behaves?” 

“No, Daddy.” 

“That's right. Can you tell me why you did that?”

Harry licks his lips. “It hurts when I get hard. And I get hard when I look at him.”

“Is that so?” 

“I'm sorry, Daddy.” 

Merlin rounds the table and takes a proper look at Harry. To his surprise, he's wearing a frilly, lacey thong that rides between his cheeks, barely concealing the plug. 

“Would you look at that. Preemptive measures for being a bad puppy.” Merlin slaps a hand down on Harry's arse, making his husband hiss. “Are you hard now?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Do you wish to come?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Do you think you will come?” 

“No, Daddy.”

“That's right. I gave you a treat and you behaved badly. So you'll be punished.” Merlin pulls up a chair to sit directly behind Harry, knowing full well how much Harry hates this kind of humiliation. “Now, I can punish Harry my husband who was a rude host tonight. Or I can punish Harry my puppy who was a bad boy. Who is it going to be?”

Harry almost wines a little. “You're being cruel.” 

“I know. Because I think it's cruel to leave Eggsy thinking you don't like him. When in fact you like him quite a bit. So… who will it be?”

Harry doesn’t reply long enough for Merlin to contemplate another slap. “Punish me, please.”

“An adequate choice,” Merlin says in appreciation. “Stand up and take the panties off.”

Harry does, groaning as something pops in his back. He doesn’t turn around to Merlin, just steps out of his pants and slides the thong down his legs, making a bit of a show of it. 

“Now, resume the position.” Merlin rises and takes the panties from Harry’s hand as he lays down again, spreading his legs dutifully. “Open.”

For a moment, Harry isn’t sure that Merlin means but then the thong dangles right in front of his face. He opens his mouth. 

“You haven’t said more than five words to Eggsy. I don’t want to hear anything from you now,” Merlin says, his tone just on this side of condescending, as he stuffs the panties into Harry’s mouth. “Tap out if you need to, understood?”

Harry nods, huffing a breath through his nose. 

“Good. Now, let’s look at you properly.” Merlin rounds him again and without preamble he takes Harry’s caged cock in his hand, pulling it back between his legs. Harry groans, his prick red and swollen inside the metal confinement, flesh pressing against the stainless steel bars. “That looks like it hurts. We better not touch it, then.” 

Merlin lets go of him and Harry whimpers, thighs quivering. Then he reaches for the plug, gently tugging on it. “You like this one, don’t you? You like the stretch. You like how it makes you open for me. Let’s see…” Impossibly slowly, Merlin eases the plug from Harry’s hole, watching how he stretches around the toy. “Push out for me, Harry. Let me have it.”

With an obscene wet plop, the plug comes free and Harry groans in frustration, clearing wanting - needing - it back. 

“Reach back, pull your cheeks apart,” Merlin orders, leaving the plug just in Harry’s line of vision. 

Harry reaches back, fingers digging into his arse as he pulls himself open. He’s not fond of this, of presenting himself like this. Which is all part of the punishment. 

“That is a nice gape you’re showing me, Harry. Was I not mad with you, I’d be proud. So you better stay like this until I get back.”

Harry follows the order as Merlin steps away from him. He’s somewhere in the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards in search for the bottle of lube that after this morning, Harry has conveniently stashed there. 

“We’re keeping the lube with the condiments now?” Merlin says when he returns. “How very improper.”

Contradicting his words a bit, Merlin pulls his belt off. He loops it around Harry’s waist and fastens it in the first hole, creating a makeshift harness. The next sound Harry hears is Merlin’s zipping coming down, the rustle of clothes, then the pop of the lube bottle. 

Thick and blunt, the tip of Merlin’s cock presses against Harry open hole. It feels cool thanks to the copious amount of lube, a nice contrast to Merlin’s hot hands on his hips. 

“You’ll take it as I give it to you. I won’t be gentle and you might not like it very much. You’ll take me but you will not come, is that clear?”

Harry nods, trying not to push back against Merlin’s prick.  
Merlin holds him steady, almost hard enough to leave bruises. “You always have the chance to tap out should I hurt you, is that understood?”

Again, Harry nods. They both know he likely won’t tap out no matter what Merlin will do because they also know that Merlin would never hurt him, no matter how rough they get with each other. 

In one smooth slide, Merlin pushes into him.

Harry groans in both pleasure and pain, fingertips turning white from how hard he tries to hold on. 

“Yes, hold yourself open for me. Don’t let go.” Merlin reaches for the belt around Harry’s waist, pulling him in even closer, their flesh pressed together. “Are you ready?”

Harry nods, trying to voice his consent through the thong in his mouth but it only comes out as a garbled mess. 

The pace Merlin sets is merciless. It’s fast and hard and it drives Harry into the table over and over again, his skin skidding along the wooden surface with every thrust. Holding on to the belt Merlin pulls out almost entirely, leaving only the tip of his cock inside before pushing back in with relentless force. 

At this rate, they’re both aware this won’t take very long. This kind of play, this scenario - Merlin being almost brutally dominant, using Harry to his heart’s content - always does something to him, something that takes him to the edge quicker than anything else. 

“Now you’re being polite, aren’t you? Letting me fuck you like a good husband,” Merlin presses through grit teeth, hips pistoning forward, his balls slapping against Harry’s. “You love it when I take you like that, don’t you? Wouldn’t you love to come with me?”

Harry nods jerkily, tears springing into his eyes. He’s tight around Merlin’s cock, this close to the edge but he’s fighting his hardest not to come, his cock painfully entrapped in the too tight cage.

“You won’t, Harry. You won’t come. You’ll be good. You’ll be good for me.”

Merlin’s words are almost like a chant, a mantra for both of them. His litany breaks off when he comes with a shout, burying his cock deep into Harry’s arse. He fills him, shooting in thick spurts, hips stuttering against Harry, his rhythm off and uneven.

They stay like that for a while even after Merlin is spent. He keeps a hold of the belt, pulling Harry as close to him as is physically possible, pressing against Harry as if to make sure he takes it all. 

“I will pull out now, Harry, and I will put the plug back in. You’re going to keep me inside you.”

Slowly, almost too slowly, Merlin pulls back, again leaving only the tip inside. He reaches for the discarded plug and lines it up to take his cock’s place. It goes in smoothly, sliding into place again and Harry almost cries out as Merlin angles it so it hits his prostate just so. 

Merlin sits down behind him again, his cock still out, glistening with lube and come. “You were so close, weren’t you? You almost came.” He reaches for Harry’s cock again, palming his balls. The cage is sticky with precome, Harry’s cock uselessly swollen. “You’ve made such a mess but you didn’t come. You did so good, Harry.”

Harry whines his thanks, hips bucking and legs quivering. He’s desperate and they both are acutely aware of it. 

“Put the panties back on,” Merlin orders, letting him go.

It takes Harry a while to get his limbs to function again. He straightens and pulls the thong from his mouth, the fabric soaked in his spit. It only adds to the wet mess that he is as he pulls it back over his cock and balls, the string in the back scraping along the edge of his used hole. 

“Clean me up.”

Only now does Harry turn around. Without looking at Merlin, he sinks to his knees and licks the come and lube from Merlin’s shaft, tasting himself. When he’s done, he carefully works Merlin’s cock back into his pants and pulls the zipper back up. 

“Thank you, Harry.” Merlin runs a hand through Harry’s damp hair, making him look up. “Please clean up here now while I take a shower.”

“Thank you, Hamish.” Harry’s voice sounds distant, his eyes slightly glazed in the post-haze of what just happened. 

Merlin pulls him to his feet and into a gentle embrace. They kiss slowly, tenderly. “I love you, my darling. Even when your table manners are awful and I need to punish you for it.”

“I know.” Harry can’t say the words, not right now and they both know it. “I’ll finish up here now.”

“Good.” Merlin heads for the stairs but turns on the first step. “The puppy can sleep on the bed tonight.”

Harry smiles weakly, then nods. “Thank you, Daddy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy comes twice and Harry makes a confession

Eggsy flops down on the couch, spent but not at all sated. 

His hand is sticky with come as is his chest where he shot his load. His hair is matted to his forehead and sweat is pooling in the hollow beneath his throat. 

He has come twice since he’s returned home after the dinner. The first one has been quick and right by his door, the lust quite literally overtaking him and he’s made a mess of his pants. His erection hasn’t gone down after that and he had already been on the way to take a cold shower when he’s heard it. 

The sounds coming from next door. 

The muffled words. 

The rhythmic thumping that could only mean one thing. 

Ever since he’d noticed how paper thin the walls between his and the other house was, that you could hear almost everything once you concentrated on it, he’d learned to decipher those sounds. 

Harry was getting fucked in the very room he’d left not ten minutes ago. 

Harry who had not given him the time of day during their dinner, who hadn’t properly looked at him much less talked to him. 

Harry who was now getting it from Merlin for the second time that day. Judging from the sounds of it, it wasn’t gentle at all.

Eggsy’s cock had twitched, painfully hard, begging to be touched, to get release again. So he’d sat down on the couch as close to the separating wall as possible and had started stroking himself in time with the thumps. 

He could only make out Merlin’s voice and not a sound from Harry. He couldn’t understand the words being said but judging from the tone, Merlin was giving orders and just the thought of that made Eggsy’s cock drip with precome. 

He imagined the scenario, maybe Merlin had Harry across the dining table they’d just sat at, telling him what to do, fucking him hard and fast. As he was nearing his own orgasm, this one burning hot and tight in the pit of his stomach, he imagined himself to be in Harry’s position. He came when Merlin voiced his own height with a guttural shout, spilling over his hand and his chest.

Now he sits there, listening to the clutter of dishes, the scraping of furniture and somewhere in the distance the running of a shower. 

Does Merlin have Harry clean up after he fucked him? Or is it the other way around, that he tidies up while Harry cleans himself of his husband’s come?

In a way Eggsy envies them. They have - audibly - a very active sex life as well as what seems like a very loving relationship, neither of which Eggsy has. He has this insane schedule with his training and competitions, and while things have gotten better, being out as a professional athlete isn’t exactly the best premise for a relationship. 

Which leaves him with wanking to the sound of his outrageously attractive neighbors fucking, thinking about being sandwiched between them, one cock up his arse, one in his mouth, getting all the needs met he’s had to quench for so long.

 

*

Merlin emerges from the ensuite, a towel around his hips. He stops in his tracks when he finds Harry kneeling by the foot of the bed, still only dressed in his rumpled shirt and that ridiculous thong. 

“Are you all done downstairs, puppy?” With an appreciative smile, Merlin runs a hand through Harry’s tousled hair. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Thank you for cleaning up. Dinner was delicious as always.” 

“Thank you, Daddy. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Merlin walks over to his side of the bed, making a show of toweling himself off. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him and he lets him see his arse and cock in profile just because he likes to tease.

“May I ask a question, Daddy?” Harry’s voice sounds heavy.

“Of course.”

“May I wear my collar tonight?”

“I thought you might ask, that you might need that. So yes, you may. But we’ll take off the leash. We don’t want to strangle yourself in your sleep, do we?” Merlin sits down on the bed. “Go get it, puppy.”

Harry crawls over to the drawer and takes out his collar with his teeth. He leans his head against Merlin’s knee as he fastens the collar around his neck, leaving the leash on the bedside table.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are like this?” Merlin leans in to kiss him, slow and deep. “Let’s take this off now.” He unbuttons Harry’s shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. Then he beckons Harry to rise and Merlin works the damp panties down his legs. “Puppies don’t wear clothes, do they?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Turn off the lights, then come to bed.”

Harry’s steps are almost sluggish as he walks around the bed to switch off the lights as if he’s ready to fall asleep on his feet. They both know Merlin could make him crawl but he doesn’t want to push Harry even more today, he’s already taken enough. He could also make him sleep on top of the covers but while it might be a filthy bastard, he’s not actually cruel, so he pulls the comforter to the side, making room for Harry to slip in. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Come here, my darling.” Merlin reaches out an arm, beckoning Harry to curl up against him. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore, but good. You were ruthless.”

Merlin huffs a little laugh against the crown of Harry’s head. “I know. Did I hurt you?”

“No more than I deserved.”

“You don’t deserve to be in pain, my love. But you understand why you had to be punished, do you?”

“Yes, Daddy. I was rude to Eggsy and I had no right to be.”

Merlin kisses him just along his hairline. “No, you did not. But you made up for it so beautifully.” 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Harry shifts closer to him, burying his face against Merlin’s armpit. 

Merlin stays silent for a while before he speaks again. “I’m going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly. Can you do that for me, puppy?”

“Of course, Daddy.”

“Are you attracted to Eggsy?”

“Yes.” Harry’s answer comes almost too quickly, he’s clearly expected what the question would be. “Yes, I am.”

“Would you like to have sex with him?”

“Yes. I… I would like that a lot, Daddy. He’s so very beautiful and a genuinely nice boy, too.”

“Yes, he is. What would you like to do with him?”

Harry mulls over that for a long while and Merlin almost suspects he has fallen asleep on him. “Everything. I’d love to be inside him, see how flexible he is. And I think I would enjoy to have him inside me… while you watched.”

“Those are very naughty thoughts, puppy.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. That’s why I was so rude to him. I couldn’t help the thoughts while he was at our table. It made me hard and the cage hurts.”

Merlin puts a finger under Harry’s chin to make him look up. “You needn’t be sorry for those thoughts, my puppy. I understand them more than I’ve told you. And just because we’re married doesn’t mean we’re immune to being attracted to other men. Especially when they are such beautiful and limber boys who like to take massive dildos up their arses.”

Harry snorts a little laugh and kisses Merlin just above his nipple. “Thank you for understanding, Daddy.”

“Of course I understand. The question is, what are we going to do about it? Are we going to pursue those thoughts?”

“Do you think he’d be open to it?”

“You said he got hard when you asked him over. And I’ve seen the looks he’s given the both of us tonight. I believe it’s safe to say he’s attracted to us. But we can’t just spring this on him. It might alienate him.”

“We mustn’t, Daddy.” Harry’s hips buck forward, pressing his caged cock against Merlin’s thigh. 

“Easy, puppy. You don’t want to get hard again, do you?” Merlin reaches down to pinch Harry’s nipple, making him yelp. 

“No, Daddy.”

“That’s right, you don’t.”

“When will the cage come off, Daddy?”

Merlin pinches him again, then runs his fingertip around Harry’s sensitive nipple. “I was going to take it off tomorrow but now that I come to think of it… I think we’ll leave it on until we’ve figured out what we’re going to do about our neighbor.”

“Daddy….,” Harry almost whines, humping against Merlin’s leg.

“The cage will stay on, puppy. And the plug will stay in as well because I want you again tomorrow.”

“And what about Eggsy?”

“We’ll take it as slow as we need to. And should we discover that he does want us the way we want him… then I’ll be very glad to watch him fuck you, my darling puppy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this installment of their filthy adventures. Thanks to everyone who's read it, who's left kudos and comments. I don't even know where half of this is coming from but I'm super glad you're enjoying it.


End file.
